


Five Winter Themed Drabbles

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Ninja, Snow and Ice, Winter, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got ambitious and wrote drabbles for my in-person friends for Christmas this year, and they in turn have graciously given me permission to post them online.<br/><span class="small">1 and 2: Original</span><br/><span class="small">3: Supernatural</span><br/><span class="small">4: Doctor Who (Fifth Doctor)</span><br/><span class="small">5: Marvel Cinematic Universe (Baby!Loki)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Winter Themed Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Except for the original drabbles, I did not originate these worlds and their inherent characters.  
> 

**Title: Mission Appropriate**  
 _Original drabble written for lurkingwombat_  
 **Summary: Ninjas.**

Flowing across the nocturnal landscape, flitting between shadows, the new-fallen snow barely disturbed, all their training was for this moment. Quieter than moonlight, they approached their target.

The guardpost sighed.

"More ninjas? Really?"

Nets dropped. They struggled in vain as the house master stepped out into the cold.

"You will be returned to your master, unharmed, for a small ransom. Next time do not dress without checking the weather."

Confused, the ninjas looked among their black-clad cohort shivering in the cold, snowy yard; a flock of ensnared crows.

The man waved a dismissive hand and retreated indoors, muttering about idiots.

-.-

**Title: Where the Water Goes**  
 _Original drabble written for T_  
 **Summary: It's winter, and Little Cat has questions.**

"Where does the water go when it's cold?" asked Little Cat.

"It's still there," said Big Cat, looking down from the bridge with Little Cat to the winter-hard river.

"It's not!" insisted Little Cat. "I tried to drink and it's gone! The funny clear ground there bit my tongue!"

"It's cold, Little Cat," said Big. "When it's cold, water builds a wall like the humans do, to protect itself."

"Oh." Little Cat looked down at the frozen river. "But where do we drink?"

"Dishes, bowls." Big Cat butted her head into Little Cat and purred. "That's why we have humans."

-.-

**Title: Ammunition of Opportunity**  
 _Supernatural drabble written for_[samalander_dawn](http://samalander-dawn.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary: The boys have to work with what's available.**

"This isn't gonna work!"

"It's totally gonna work, Sammy!" Dean grinned fiercely, packing snow into a fist-sized lump. "It has to! He's cut us off from every other useful weapon we have."

Sam glanced across the clearing at the demon-possessed mountain man advancing slowly on them, infernally self-confident that the Winchesters were trapped.

"The ritual is meant for water, Dean. This isn't water!"

"Sure it is! Just really really cold water."

"Dean-"

"Just shut up and bless the damn things, Sam!"

Sam heaved a tortured my-brother-is-a-lunatic sigh, got out the rosary and started chanting Latin over the stack of snowballs.

-.-

**Title: Cold Snap**  
 _Doctor Who drabble written for J_  
 **Summary: The weather inside is frightful.**

"Better?" The Doctor draped a furry coat around Tegan.

"Thanks. Warn a person the next time you turn the Tardis into Antarctica!"

"Brave heart, Tegan. The Tardis' console room is the warmest place aboard right now, but the environmental controls will have corrected their..." the Doctor grimaced. "Issues... in about an hour."

"An hour?" squawked Tegan. "We'll freeze!"

"It's not so terrible." Nyssa contemplatively rubbed frost from the console.

"Nearly forgot!" The Doctor raised a thermos. "Hot chocolate!"

"Hot what?" asked Nyssa.

The Doctor grinned. "Who's to say the Tardis needs to land for those aboard to discover something new?"

-.-

**Title: Finger-Painting**  
 _Marvel Cinematic Universe drabble written for_[ciaranbochna](http://ciaranbochna.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary: A quiet moment with Frigga and wee!Loki.**

Silently, Frigga watched her foundling son's baby-thick finger trace patterns on the window, his intent concentration far beyond his age. Eventually, he sat back and blew.

Delicate frost-whorls spiraled along the tracings, feathering in ice-filigree, filling where little Loki reached. Watching crystals form, he giggled and clapped, but his eyelids soon drooped. He slumped, half-asleep.

 _Already,_ Frigga thought. _And already he pushes himself so hard. For what?_

Frigga gathered Loki into her arms. "What's this you've drawn, my sweetling?"

Loki yawned. "F'owers, for mama."

Holding her sleeping boy, Frigga stayed, watching until the last frost-flower faded.

-.-.-  
(that's all of them!)


End file.
